


Pedicures & Pizza

by nataliemk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliemk/pseuds/nataliemk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver walks in on Felicity giving herself a pedicure. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedicures & Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot sprung from the pic EBR posted on Instagram of her on the bathroom counter. You know the picture: https://instagram.com/p/03eYPNiKUv/?taken-by=emilybett  
> Listening to too much Taylor Swift may have also been a factor. :)

Oliver paced Felicity’s front porch. After ringing the doorbell twice and three hard knocks, she wasn’t answering the door. Dread started to rise up from the pit of his stomach. Trying not to panic Oliver sent Felicity a text.

_Are you home? I’m outside._

He stepped off the porch and looked around the corner. Oliver let out a small sigh of relief when he saw her red mini cooper parked in the driveway

_Felicity. Answer the door please._

As he waited for her response Oliver’s mind began to fill with the worst possible scenarios for her not answering. He let out an irritated huff and pulled out his keys, silently thanking Diggle for insisting they all had spare keys to each others homes.

Felicity had resisted, but was quickly overruled. As punishment the keys she gave the guys had all been obnoxious. Roy’s was pink and glittery, Diggle’s had the logo for the Central City Stars, the chief rivals of his beloved Rockets and Oliver’s had Grumpy Cat’s face. He quickly unlocked the door and walked into the dark apartment. His eyes scanned the space for any sign of trouble. He spotted Felicity’s purse on the table and a light that shone from the back room.

Oliver made his way down the hall. As he moved closer he could faintly hear Felicity’s voice. He peaked through the slightly open bathroom door. His eyes went wide when he saw her.

Felicity sat up on the counter, wearing only an over-sized MIT t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder. Her blonde hair hung loose around her face, her long legs laid stretched out as she leaned over, carefully painting her toes a bright red.

Oliver just stared as she bobbed her head to the music playing through her ear-buds, softly singing along. He leaned against the door and just watched. It was rare for him to see Felicity like this, doing something totally normal. Usually she was hunched over a computer screen, hacking one federal database after another.

Suddenly Felicity burst into song.

_“You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._  
_Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style”_

Oliver tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful. Felicity’s head snapped up and her eyes went wide when she saw him. Distracted by her sudden awareness of Oliver’s presence, Felicity lost her balance and fell off the counter.

In one swift motion Oliver stepped forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He scooped her up with one arm wrapped around her lower back and the other around her bare legs. Her body pressed against his chest. His warm, calloused hands sliding over her soft skin. Felicity could smell the faint scent of leather and aftershave, she looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

  
“Oliver…” she whispered.

Oliver was suddenly very aware of the feel of her body against his. He carefully set her back down on her feet. Felicity pulled the earbuds out and tugged her shirt down, trying to retain at least a hint of modesty.  
  


“Sorry. You didn’t answer the door or your phone so I got worried.” He stammered. An effect only she managed to have on him.  
  


“Oh yeah..sorry, can’t hear anything when I’m jammin’ to T-Swift.” she blushed. “Is everything ok?” she asked suddenly concerned that he was here on Arrow business.  
  


Oliver searched his brain but couldn’t for the life him remember why he had come by.  
  


“Yeah everything’s fine. I just...um..I can’t remember what I need to ask you.” he said embarrassed.  
  


Felicity just smiled and they stood there, lost in each other’s eyes. The doorbell rang, pulling them back.  
  


“Oh!” Felicity chirped. “Pizza! Can you get that while I put pants on? Whoa...never thought I would say that to you.” Felicity muttered as she walked to her room.

 “I should have cash in my purse.” she called out.  
  


Oliver chuckled and nodded leaving Felicity to get dressed. He hesitated at Felicity’s purse and decided against digging through it. Oliver paid for the pizza and stood awkwardly by the table waiting for her to return.

Felicity emerged from her room still wearing the MIT shirt and a fresh pair of black yoga pants. Her hair was now piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. Oliver set the pizza down on the table.

“I should go.” Oliver said moving towards the door.  
  


“No!” Felicity chirped louder than intended. “I mean stay. I can’t possible eat this whole thing myself. I’ve got wine.” she said in a sing song voice as she walked to the kitchen, returning with plates, a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  


“Eh..that sounded like I’m trying to get your drunk which I’m not...although knowing you that would take a lot of wine. Probably better to use something like vodka.” Felicity babbled.

She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.  
  


“Oliver. Sit.” she commanded with a smile.  
  


He smiled back and shrugged off his jacket, grabbed the pizza and sat down next to her.

Felicity woke the next morning on her couch wrapped in the comforter from her bed. She stretched and made her way to kitchen where she found the wine glasses and plates washed and neatly stacked on the counter along with a note.  
  


_Thanks for the pizza and movie. Hope you have a good day at work. See you tonight._

_O._

Felicity smiled and walked to the bathroom to get ready for work. When she got to the Foundry that night she was still smiling.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some love in the comments!


End file.
